The 4th of July
by Rose Kirkland Jones
Summary: Otro 4 de Julio estaba apunto de llegar. Inglaterra, como de costumbre, evitaba a Estados Unidos durante esas fechas pero... esta sería la última vez.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz; la letra traducida y adaptada le pertenece a Inufan1000 (Youtube)

Hola de nuevo! Fic que debió ser publicado hace tres días pero, por motivos de tiempo –y salud- tuvo que esperar…

Entiendo a Inglaterra, ese día lo único que faltaba era que terminase escupiendo sangre.

La canción/traducción es la de Bad Apple. La letra específica de la traducción le pertenece a un video de youtube hecho por Inufan1000, el video es USUK Bad Apple sub español, véanlo, yo lo ame…

La leyenda es esta:

Todo en negrita: es la letra de la canción

Lo que va suelto, es como en subtitulos

Lo que va entre comillas (" ") son pensamientos

Y los guiones (-), es lo hablado…

El resto, es relleno x'D

Well, este era el regalo que tenía planeado hace un par de meses para el gordo… desde que escuche esa canción versión USUK y leí la traducción adaptada… se me cruzó esto por la cabeza. La verdad es que la letra calza con esos dos.

Es raro escribir de ellos como BROTP más que como OTP pero, era necesario. Me gustó el resultado… aunque fuese casi un suicidio escribirlo –me deprimí haciéndolo, créame xD-

Fuera de eso! Para los que siguen el fic de Arthur en coma –me da pereza escribir el nombre completo XD y con una amiga nos referimos a ese fic asi, a veces x'D Ya, usare el nombre.- esta semana acabo con mi racha de trabajos importantes y siento que este mes estaré mas libre, por lo que podré actualizarlo más seguido –tuve que dejar el inglés por la presión. Hubiese celebrado si era americano… pero, ya que es británico, estoy llorando sangre en estos momentos-

Y ya… eso. Happy Birthday, Alfred! –bastante atrasado, de hecho-

* * *

2 de Julio

 **Incluso mientras el tiempo sigue fluyendo…**

Alfred había entregado ya las invitaciones para su magnífica y pomposa fiesta de cumpleaños que planificaba desde el 5 de Julio del año pasado; China, Alemania, los gemelos Italia y hasta Rusia. Todos tenían una invitación formal…

Hasta ÉL

Se había encargado personalmente de buscar a la representación del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte pero, para mala suerte suya, siempre que estaba a unos cuantos metros de él, Arthur terminaba yéndose.

La situación había sido tan descarada que al americano no le fue difícil darse cuenta que el mayor volvía a evitarlo, como todos los años.

 **La opresión da vueltas y vueltas sin detenerse**

Siempre, siempre era lo mismo y ya estaba harto.

Buscó interceptarlo en los recesos de las juntas mundiales pero para cuando miraba el asiento que ocupaba el británico, no había ni rastro de él. Lo mismo a las salidas: Alfred sacaba de su maleta la invitación que el mismo había redactado con la fina caligrafía que su ex tutor le había enseñado

"Tal vez, si lo escribo así, no rechace venir en mi cumpleaños"

Había colocado la alarma del celular dos minutos antes del final de la junta para que, al sentir el vibrador, no hubiese pierde como en todos los días de las dos últimas semanas. Se puso de pie y, para cuando estaba a dos sillas del mayor, este pidió permiso para arreglar "asuntos de estado" y se retiró de la sala.

"Asuntos de estado mis calzones, Inglaterra"

El timbre que daba fin a la Junta sonó en el momento en el que el inglés cruzaba la enorme puerta de la habitación, dejando a un Alfred sin su típica sonrisa, con la carta con listones rojos blancos y azules en la mano.

El americano sintió las voces de distintas naciones que lo llamaban y preguntaban por la celebración del día siguiente, sin embargo, era lo que menos le interesaba ahora. Arrugó el papel entre sus manos al hacer un puño y salió lleno de ira de aquel salón, dejando a los países con la palabra en la boca.

Nada de qué preocuparse, era una típica escena de los comienzos de Julio en las Cumbres mundiales.

La nación norteamericana daba cada paso con furia, buscando con la mirada algún rastro de la nación europea sin éxito alguno. Deambuló por los pasillos rumbo al baño rechinando los dientes, maldiciendo al anglosajón y a él mismo por las falsas ilusiones que tenía en las vísperas de su cumpleaños desde haber alcanzado su Independencia.

\- **¿No puedes ver en lo más profundo de mi corazón, Inglaterra?** –¿Por qué tenía que ser tan insoportable e inmaduro? Ya pasaron más de 200 años… ¿Acaso no podía inten...- **O no quieres intentarlo… -** completo la frase inconclusa en sus pensamiento con una voz cargada de pena y dolor.

Entró por el último pasillo que lo conducía al cuarto de baño, necesitaba con urgencia lavarse el rostro y cambiar su semblante. Dio unos cuantos pasos y, al verse en un punto ciego para el resto del edificio, golpeó con cólera la pared, haciendo un enorme hoyo producto de su fuera sobre humana. Retiró la mano magullada y apoyó la espalda en el muro, levantando el rostro y dando un pesado suspiro.

Dejó que su propio peso lo deslizara hasta llegar al piso. Una vez sentado, se quitó a Texas y las guardó en uno de sus bolsillos… la vista borrosa que tenía era similar a aquella cuando las gotas de lluvia caían y sujetaba con fuerza aquel mosquete que se encontraba ahora en su desván.

\- **Incluso aunque no cambies, el tiempo seguirá fluyendo** , Arthur… -No podía permitirse sentirse mal ni mucho menos sentirse dolido por algo que fue lo mejor para su gente y para él. La palma de su mano fue directo para ocultar los gestos que el dolor labraba en el rostro del rubio antes de que las lágrimas empezaran a brotar

 **No tengo conciencia de lo que me rodea**

Era una estupidez insistirle a Inglaterra pero para él significaba el mundo entero verlo allí, sonriendo para él en su maldito cumpleaños. Deseaba oír que le dijera lo orgulloso que se encontraba de la nación y la potencia mundial en la que se había convertido, como lo hacía con Canadá, Australia y Nueva Zelanda en sus respectivas fiestas pero… ¿Y el qué? ¿Qué tenía en el momento por parte del mayor?

"Nada… **Solo soy yo y nada más"**

 **.**

3 de Julio

La lluvia caía por la ventana y el cielo se veía gris, como era usual en su hogar. Agradecía la bondad de su adorada Reina, Elizabeth, de haberle dado el día libre.

Sentado sobre su sofá favorito, con una Primera Edición de Sherlock Holmes y una humeante taza de té en la mesita al lado del mueble, Inglaterra se sintió bendecido por Dios. Sonrió ante su fortuna

" **¿Estoy soñando?"**

Admiró la tranquilidad de su casa, disfrutando del buen gusto del decorado de su sala. Sus ojos revisaban la habitación buscando algún desperfecto que acabara con su estricto orden pero todo parecía marchar extremadamente bien. Al inglés no le dio un buen presagio, era demasiado perfecto para ser real.

 **"¿O acaso estoy ciego**?"

Se puso de pie dejando el libro en uno de los brazos del sofá para tratar de unir los puntos en su cabeza.

Caminó de extremo a extremo conjeturando cosas que solo su mente podía maquinar hasta que las esmeraldas se toparon con un pequeño Calendario de mesa adornado con una imagen del Big Ben y… todo cayó por su propio peso.

Ya había llegado esa fecha.

Descubrió que si se aislaba del mundo, intentaba evitar relacionarse o se cargaba de tareas y tenía la mente ocupada en otras cosas, los benditos malestares físicos que sufría durante esos días no aparecían. Llevaba casi una década sin sufrir alguno gracias a su descubrimiento.

Volvió a su asiento, cerró los ojos y suspiró

\- **Incluso si intento hablar, mis palabras no sirven de nada…**

Se imaginaba el esfuerzo de la nación americana en hacerle llegar la invitación, como todos los años. La costumbre de evitarlo se había hecho tal que incluso, ahora que era inconsciente de las fechas, se daba como un acto tan natural… como el respirar.

Le había tratado de decir hace muchos años, por muchas veces en otros meses distintos a Julio que por favor dejase de enviarle esas invitaciones. No sólo para su bienestar… si no para evitarle la desilusión anual que se llevaba el de ojos azules pero, como siempre, era ampliamente ignorado gracias a la voz ruidosa y los planes descabellados del portador de Texas.

Una sonrisa rota se dibujó en sus labios

" **Estoy cansado de estar triste** "

Se enderezó en su asiento dispuesto a retomar su lectura. Día libre era día libre... y siendo él una nación tan ocupada, no disponía de mucho tiempo para sus propios intereses.

Había releído ese libro más veces de las que pudiese contar pero en cada oportunidad que se le presentaba de reiniciar su lectura, era como la primera… aunque eso ya no funcionaba ahora, no. Ya era consciente de la fecha y le sería imposible volver a la calma.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió al estante enorme lleno de libros que eran el centro de su sala de estar. Una vez colocado y guardado celosamente, volvió a su asiento y bebió un sorbo de té.

" **Quisiera no poder sentir nada "**

Aquellos recuerdos volvían a abrumarlo. Su paz se había ido al tacho.

Trató de hacerles frente pero sintió que, como en años anteriores, era una pelea inútil. ¿Habría alguna forma de solo dejarlo ir? No lo quería más con él…

Si Alfred no está, ¿Por qué no se fueron esos recuerdos con él?

Lo veía todos los días y no era porque el menor se desesperara por verlo… todo lo contrario. Era Arthur quién no podía estar lejos de él, por mucho que lo lastimase viendo como la nación americana celebraba con fervor un año más de Independencia.

Un año más lejos de él…

Había intentado conversar de esto con el americano, incluso con lo difícil que significaba dejar al lado su orgullo… tuvo la esperanza de que tal vez, como miembros de la ONU y después de haber estrechado sus relaciones políticas, Alfred pudiera oírlo pero ya lo consideraba un caso perdido.

\- **Incuso si trato de decirte que pasa, tu corazón simplemente no presta atención**

Y le frustraba, lo frustraba en demasía que el americano no pensara en nadie más que en él.

Su ceño se frunció y sus espesas cejas solo realzaban la ira que empezaba a inundar a la nación europea. ¿Cómo podía permitirse terminar en esa situación por un grandísimo idiota, infantil y egocéntrico? Era absurdo, era el maldito Reino de Inglaterra… había conquistado el mundo e ¿iba a dejar que un mocoso acabe con él? ¡Y lo peor es que ni siquiera tenía que ver con una lucha armada!

Se levantó de golpe por el arranque de impulsividad. Lo tenía decidido y sabía cuál era la solución perfecta

"Aléjate de América"

El pensamiento lo hizo detenerse al terminar de formularse.

 **\- Si tú te alejas… -** dio un paso en dirección a su asiento- **si cambias todo…** -Sabía que sería lo mejor…- **Todo regresara a como estaba antes...**

Y apenas terminó de pronunciarlo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, cayó al piso y sujetó con fuerza su corazón, que había empezado a doler con sólo imaginarse a Alfred dándole la espalda para irse de su vida para siempre…

Era simplemente imposible para él.

 **"¿Hay un futuro para alguien como yo?** **¿Podemos seguir existiendo en un mundo como este?"**

Como nación viviría eternamente… pero ¿futuro? ¿Podría llamarse "tener futuro" a cargar con tamaño peso y con aquellos recuerdos eternos?

 **"¿Dolor? ¿Tristeza?"**

El británico rió con ganas ante el pensamiento. Su estúpida mente comenzaba a burlarse de él.

 **\- Ni yo sé que es lo que siento…**

Se puso de pie a duras penas y fue camino al mueble, donde se dejó caer. Se inclinó a la mesita, abrió el cajón de esta y extrajo un pequeño tubo de plástico rotulado.

Hacía mucho que no veía a su viejo amigo.

" **Estoy cansado de seguir, aunque lo intento…"**

Extrajo dos pastillas y se las colocó en la boca, para seguidamente ir por la taza de té y beber de la infusión. Se estiro como pudo, colocó la vajilla sobre la mesa y guardó el frasco en el cajón.

Esta vez se sentó recostándose por completo en el respaldar, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente.

 **"… no puedo entender a la gente que me rodea.** Mucho menos a ti, Estados Unidos..."

Rió hipócritamente. No podía ni entenderse a él mismo.

" **Si dos personas como nosotros logran cambiar…**

Sentía al fármaco haciendo estragos en su cuerpo. Bendita sea la medicina, los analgésicos, los calmantes y los somníferos.

 **"Si cambiamos ¿encontraremos la paz?"**

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios segundos antes de que sus párpados cayeran rendidos ante el sueño.

En verdad deseaba que fuera cierto.

…

 **Mientras el tiempo sigue fluyendo.**

La víspera de su cumpleaños había llegado. El tiempo no perdonaba…

Alfred había comenzado su día desde muy temprano organizando los preparativos para la fiesta de mañana. Su jefe había accedido a darle el día libre a regañadientas ante el ruego desesperado del americano… le preocupaba la representación de su nación.

Durante estos últimos años junto a él, Obama había aprendido que, tras esa sonrisa radiante y juventud eterna, se hallaba un muchacho marcado por la tristeza y los golpes emocionales. Admiraba a Alfred… y se sentía orgulloso de que alguien tan fuerte como el representara a su país.

L **a frustración se acumula cada vez más y más**

El trabajo no terminaba y ya casi era la hora del almuerzo.

\- Shit

No es que odiara la comida… odiaba no tener algo que hacer para mantener a su masoquista mente ocupada.

Una de sus manos fue hacia los bolsillos de su polera y extrajo la invitación que llevaba escrito con su puño y letra el nombre de "Arthur Kirkland"

Rechinó los dientes. ¿Qué más tenía que hacer para que Inglaterra acabara con eso? Conocía que le afectaba y por eso intentaba dar el primer paso pero no había respuesta alguna por el mayor. Solo evasión.

"¿Acaso no es obvio? Con todo lo que he hecho… **ahora puedes ver en lo más profundo de mi corazón** y aun así no te molestas en fijarte, Arthur. No eres el único que sufre los 4 de Julio"

\- **Sigo adelante sin tu ayuda** , England- Lo decía en voz alta para convencerse más a sí mismo- Puedo solo… -se puso de pie cambiando su tristeza por una alegría fingida dispuesto a decirles a sus colaboradores que tomaran su descanso.

"A quien engaño… te necesité todos estos años y tú, simplemente, decidiste ser egoísta y encerrarte en tu propio dolor"

 **Deslizándome a través de las grietas del tiempo**

La nación americana se había colocado de nuevo aquella mascara de falsa felicidad, la que lo había acompañado por algo más de dos siglos

Lidiaba con sus propios sentimientos por cumplir la voluntad de su pueblo y no se arrepentía en lo absoluto… pero el dolor no podía quitárselo nadie.

Guerras, la corriente independista, la expulsión de los europeos de América… coraje, fiereza, alegría, soberanía… todo aquello que reflejase el país naciente que representaba...

Y no el chico herido que era.

 **"No tengo consciencia de lo que me rodea…** Es lo que sueles decirme ¿no? Y es cierto, Inglaterra… A fin de cuentas, **solo soy yo y nada más"**

…

 **"¿Estoy soñando? ¿Acaso estoy ciego?"**

No lo creía, habían terminado antes de tiempo…

Tenía que volver temprano a casa, aunque estaba reconsiderando la idea de salir al bar que habían sugerido sus compañeros de trabajo. No sonaba mal, la verdad… cualquiera cosa sería mejor que quedarse a solas consigo mismo en el vacío de su enorme casa.

Fue por la polera que había guardado en su casillero antes de comenzar la jornada de la tarde. Se apuró en ponérsela para evitar retrasar a sus acompañantes pero un sobre arrugado terminó en el piso, mostrando el lado con el nombre escrito expuesto a la vista del estadounidense. Lo recogió de inmediato y sintió como la voluntad de salir de ese círculo vicioso se le escapaba entre las manos…

\- Sorry, guys! Recordé que… tenía algo muy importante que hacer –rió escandalosamente para ocultar su nerviosismo- ¿les parece si lo dejamos para la siguiente oportunidad?

No podía escapar de los lazos que lo ataban a Arthur.

Los hombres no dijeron nada, tantos años trabajando con el de ojos azules les habían dado la capacidad de reconocer la forma en la que se excusaba. Era extraño ver a alguien tan joven eligiendo quedarse en casa y no salir a beber en vísperas de su cumpleaños.

Alfred esperó a que las instalaciones se quedaran en profundo silencio para poder salir. Fue directamente hasta el estacionamiento, sacó las llaves de su auto y destrabó la alarma, causando el clásico pitido y haciendo que los faroles parpadearan. Abrió la puerta, colocó sus cosas en el asiento del copiloto, abrocho su cinturón y encendió el vehículo.

Tomó la nota y volvió a examinarla. El destino era de verdad cruel.

Se imaginaba lo que pasaría en un par de días. Ya era como un ritual para los dos en las fechas posteriores a la celebración de su cumpleaños.

Inglaterra, como el caballero que era, siempre venía lo de Julio a ofrecer sus disculpas por no haber asistido a su fiesta ni participar en la celebración. Siempre había una excusa nueva… y tampoco es que él pudiese echárselo en cara sabiendo que era mentira.

\- **Incluso si intentas hablar, tus palabras no sirven de nada**

Impotencia, coraje… ¿cómo habían terminado en esa situación?

 **¿Dolor? ¿Tristeza?**

Cada vez más fuerte, cada año era más doloroso que el anterior…

Arrugo el papel y lo tiro al asiento trasero

\- **Ahora prefiero no sentir nada**

Una lágrima solitaria caía por su mejilla. Hoy podía desahogarse cuanto quisiera pero mañana, tenía que disfrutar y ser el número 1, el héroe del mundo. Nada opacaría su grandioso cumpleaños

"¿Y si Arthur se apareciese este año?"

Había una parte inocente que aún creía en el anglosajon y aquellos momentos que compartieron juntos pero, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, poco a poco se hacía más pequeña.

\- **Incluso si ahora dices esas palabras…** -hizo el cambio a reversa para salir del aparcamiento- **Ya no servirán de nada…** -Rió mientras las lágrimas caían a borbotones por sus mejillas.

Salió del edificio rumbo a su hogar, sumergiéndose en el mar de luces que era Nueva York de noche, con la última frase que rondó por su cabeza.

 **"Mi dolido corazón se niega a escucharlas"**

…

 **¿Hay un futuro para mí en una época como esta?**

Abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que la noche estaba cayendo.

\- Mierda… -chasqueó la lengua mientras sentía las extremidades entumecidas.

Pensaba que las pastillas lo harían dormir hasta el día siguiente pero ya vió que se equivocó. ¿Tal vez tenía que aumentar la dosis para la siguiente vez? Se puso de pie y caminó despacio hacia la ventana con la intención de correr las cortinas pero se entretuvo con la vista.

Londres se veía hermosa, como siempre. Amaba su capital a pesar del clima… aunque se sentía culpable por ello. Miro a través del vidrio a varias personas, todas acompañadas de un "alguien importante para ellas"

Rió. En serio envidiaba a los humanos

\- **¿Podemos seguir existiendo en un lugar como este? –** Se hizo la pregunta muchas veces… su existencia iba en contra del orden natural de las cosas pero ahí estaban, viviendo una vida a la que él consideraba una maldición.

Recordó al pequeño Alfred y el tiempo en el que era feliz con él. El británico tragó saliva al sentir el recuerdo abrumando su mente, corrió las cortinas y decidió volver a su sitio de descanso.

" **Si tuviera que hablar de él… Si el me tuviera que oir…** "

¿Qué sería capaz de decirle?

Nada...

Se burló de sí mismo al sentir otra punzada en el corazón.

\- ¿Y él? **Seguro diría que soy un "bueno para nada"** -

El británico sentía las lágrimas escurrirse por sus mejillas y maldijo por lo bajo.

Ya se había cansado de llorar

…

 **¿Existimos en un lugar como este?**

Hace más de 3 siglos lo conoció. Él lo eligió y se convirtió en su razón de volver a creer en el mundo. Sus hermanos no habían sido los mejores y tampoco es como que haya sido un santo con ellos…

Él lo encontró cuando tan sólo era un niño. No necesitaba que lo protegiesen, podía solo… pero estaba seguro que ese chico de ojos verdes lo necesitaba a él; algo en su pecho se lo dictaba.

El destino quiso que se encontraran, se quisieran y se separaran…

 **¿Existimos en una época como esta?**

Las cosas habían cambiado para ambos desde aquel día de lluvia.

Uno se había hecho con el control del mundo, teniendo riquezas y, como no, a sus enemigos a sus pies… para luego conocer la caída y una estabilidad que no competía con sus días de gloria.

El otro había comenzado desde cero, trabajando duro y parejo hasta alcanzar el puesto que ostentaba ahora. Fuerte, independiente y, tal vez, el nuevo líder del mundo…

 **Si dos personas como nosotros logran cambiar**

Cada uno había aprendido sus propios pecados, actuando bajo su propio capricho y egoísmo haciendo nada al resto.

El orgullo era fuerte en ambos, y era la principal razón por la que les impedía avanzar.

 **Si cambiamos ¿encontraremos la paz?**

¿Qué sucedería si ambos llegasen a cambiar?

…

 **¿Qué estamos haciendo ahora?**

Inglaterra se sobresaltó al formularse aquella pregunta y no poder darse una respuesta.

Fue hacia aquel cuarto al que nadie tenía permitido entrar, a excepción de su persona. Sacó la llave que pendía de una pequeña cadena de su juego de llaves y entró a la habitación buscando a tientas el interruptor de la luz eléctrica.

Al iluminarse, pudo ver los recuerdos que pudo rescatar del chico del mechón antigravitatorio, ocupando más de la mitad de la habitación.

El golpe emocional fue fuerte pero ya tenía una resolución en mente. Hoy acabaría con todo.

…

 **¿Qué estamos buscando?**

Estados Unidos aparcó el auto y salió en dirección a la puerta trasera de su casa. Sacó el juego de llaves y destrabó la cerradura. Se adentró encendiendo las luces, dejando sus cosas tiradas en el primer lugar libre que encontró.

Sus pies lo guiaron a la puerta de aquella habitación a la que había desarrollado cierta antipatía. Miro la cerradura, sacó la llave, la introdujo y abrió la enorme puerta, que terminó haciendo un chirrido irritante.

Ya han pasado muchos años… era hora de ponerle fin a todo.

 **…**

Ambos rubios, en distintas partes del mundo habían llegado a las mismas circunstancias.

Estados Unidos tomó el mosquete, al que abrazó con fuerza recordando el pensamiento con el que se engañaba al tener al mayor frente a él, de rodillas, pidiéndole que regrese.

 **"Aunque lo intento no puedo escuchar tus palabras"**

Nada más alejado de la realidad….

Las palabras que pronunció el británico al perder la guerra se repetían en su mente desde la mañana hasta el anochecer de cada 4 de Julio….

En Londres, Inglaterra se aferraba con fuerza a la pequeña bata blanca que usaba América Británica. El enorme espejo delante de él reflejaba lo que en un tiempo, había significado su todo.

Envidia, eso era lo que sentía de su figura colonial sonriente en el vidrio que cargaba y abrazaba al menor. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin detenerse… ya no lo soportaba más.

 **"Estoy cansado de estar triste"**

El menor lanzó con rabia el mosquete contra el piso destrozándolo con la esperanza de que esos malditos fantasmas se fueran con aquella pieza antiquísima.

El mayor tomó fuerza y pateó con furia aquel espejo sin importarle nada más que sólo destruirlo. Los pedazos se multiplicaban y cada uno reflejaba aquella escena haciendo que Arthur pisara cada uno haciéndolo añicos, acabándolos y atribuyéndoles a cada pedazo aquel dolor para que se fueran con ellos porque…

El pasado debía quedarse allí.

Cada uno se desquitaba a su manera, liberándose de esa pesada carga. No permitirían que algo tan vano los mantenga así de distantes…

 **"Te quiero junto a mi aun cuando somos muy diferentes"**

Esa era la única verdad que le dictaban sus dolidos corazones.

 **\- Incluso si pienso en esas palabras…** -ambos rubios susurraban entre jadeos- **Sigue lloviendo en mi corazón**

Las cosas no eran muy diferentes para ninguno de los dos.

" **Si pudiera regresar…"**

¿Qué haría? El anglosajón se había hecho esa misma pregunta millones de veces desde la partida de la nación americana. ¿Qué hubiese cambiado? ¿Ser más amable con Alfred? ¿Darle más libertades?

Le había dado todo cuanto estuvo a su alcance ¿Acaso debió darle más? Porque, obviamente, no fue suficiente…

 **"Si lo cambio…"**

Lo había intentado… pero, al parecer la única solución era viajar en el tiempo e impedirlo… y eso no lo haría nunca.

¿Arreglar su situación? ¡Qué no había hecho Estados Unidos para hacerlo! Había trabajado tanto pero, incluso así, era imposible borrar aquella vieja herida.

Porque era una cicatriz, una marca que nunca desaparecería

 **A su vez todo dará vueltas**

El mundo sigue avanzando, ambos siguieron cambiando. Haciendo una vida aparte, creando muros para protegerse de aquellos sentimientos que acababan con ellos mismos.

¿Pero qué puedes hacer si lo que te destruye está dentro de ti?

Reescribir la historia a cambio de tenerlo de regreso ¿era justo para todos?

Ambos se quejaban del egoísmo del otro… ¿elegirían ser egoístas con cada uno de sus ciudadanos sólo por su propia felicidad?

 **\- Si regreso… -** El inglés detuvo lo que hacía. Se sujetó el pecho y cerró los ojos, preso de la impotencia

 **\- Si regreso…-** Estados Unidos jadeaba cansado luego de lanzar el antiguo escritorio puesto en medio de la habitación.

 **\- Dejare que "eso" pase**

Porque no le quitaría a América lo que había logrado con esfuerzo solo porque él sufría. Porque, para Arthur, Alfred aún le preocupaba y le importaba más que a sí mismo…

Y eso lo destrozaba todavía más.

 **\- Dejaré que "eso" pase"**

Sería capaz de revivir esa maldita noche de lluvia una y otra vez, a costa de su estabilidad mental, a cambio de sus ciudadanos… porque eso representaba ser una nación, porque ese siempre había sido su ideal…

Pero ser el héroe cuesta, no era un juego de niños como las otras naciones pensaban. Él sabía el papel que eligió al momento de firmar el Acta de Independencia, conoció el peso que debía cargar en sus hombros al ver a su tutor en el piso, llorando como nunca antes…

Ahora podía entender un poco más a Arthur… aun cuando eso le costó alejarse más de él.

 **\- Si lo acepto… -** Inglaterra llevó las manos hacia su cabeza, tirando de sus cabellos de una forma casi desesperada, reprochándose lo idiota que había sido.

Era lo que debió hacer desde hace mucho. Lo reconocía y había sido un grandísimo imbécil por permitir que eso llegara tan lejos.

¿No que podía con todo? ¿No que gobernó el mundo? Era capaz de esto y muchas cosas más… era fuerte, no un maldito debilucho e inútil como los demás creían

Pero debía reconocer que el pensamiento de ellos era gracias a absurdos como éste. Era el culpable.

 **\- Si lo acepto**

Inglaterra viviría el resto de su existencia de aquella forma. Si él lo había buscado pero este siempre lo rechazaba ¿para qué seguir intentándolo?

Se cansó de rogar por algo que creía y sabía no haber hecho mal. Se cansó de siempre dar el primer paso… de ser el idiota tras de Arthur…

 **"¿Mi corazón encontrará la paz?"**

Lo haría, estaba seguro. El británico tenía que dejarlo seguir, por el bien de él… por el bien de Estados Unidos de América.

Aunque eso lo había acabado por dentro, no tenía nada que reclamarle.

La verdad es que estaba orgulloso de la nación en la que el menor se había convertido…

Si aceptaba que el dolor de Arthur nunca se iría… si comenzaba a aceptar que lo había perdido para siempre, Alfred tenía la certeza que podía seguir. Cómo lo hizo al ganar su Independencia.

La rabia hizo al americano levantarse y seguir con la destrucción de los recuerdos de aquel cuarto. Este era el último año que lloraba por causa del mayor, el último día en el que se permitía a si mismo desahogar lo que cargaba en su pecho.

 **"Yo todavía no sé nada de tu mundo"**

Arthur río mientras su rostro seguía bañado en lágrimas y caía sentado al piso.

 **"Nada de ti, simplemente nada"**

Y era cierto.

El único responsable era él… simplemente porque, aun teniendo la posibilidad frente a sus ojos, decidió girar el rostro y mirar a otro lado.

Y, por fin, oyó a aquella voz interior que gritaba por siglos lo mismo.

"Fue por tu culpa, no la de él"

 **\- Hacerte frente de nuevo, regresar todo a cero**

Arthur se puso de pie, con una nueva resolución en mente. Salió del cuarto cuán rápido pudo...

Esperaba llegar a tiempo.

Tomó un abrigo y los documentos necesarios, cerró la puerta con seguro y salió de su casa en una carrera desesperada sin mirar atrás. Tomó el primer taxi que encontró, le indicó una dirección y ofreció un precio mayor a la tarifa normal si es que el chofer hacía malabares y lo llevase antes del tiempo previsto.

Llegando a su destino, se bajó del vehículo y, mostrando los documentos que lo identificaban como parte del gobierno británico, pidió con urgencia un helicóptero y un piloto capaz de volar en esos mismos momentos.

Cerró los ojos y rogó porque la suerte le acompañase en la locura que estaba cometiendo.

.

4 de Julio

América se apoyaba en un brazo a uno de los muros del cuarto. Su respiración era agitada, su rostro estaba bañado en sudor y sus manos magulladas… levantó los ojos y vio el caos en el que había sumido a la habitación: sillas rotas, cajas volteadas con el contenido en el piso… cartas partidas en decenas de pedazos, piezas de madera astillada dispersas por doquier, pedazos de vidrio y telas rasgadas en el suelo…

Se odiaba por haber sido cobarde y evitar destrozar la caja que contenía su más preciado tesoro: los muñecos de madera que le había regalado Arthur. Los había sostenido entre sus manos, dispuesto a tirarlos a la pared y destrozarlos pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo.

Golpeó la pared con furia, lastimando aún más su mano. Recostó su espalda en el muro mientras levantaba la vista y se dejaba caer. Llevó las manos a su cabeza mientras trataba de recuperar la calma y pensar en qué hacer. Su reloj marcaba las 4 am, oficialmente ya era su cumpleaños.

Suspiró.

Supuso que su celular habría estado sonando y tal vez en un rato encontrase el buzón de voz lleno de mensajes… pero ahora mismo no le importaba. Lo único que necesitaba era despejar su mente y un poco de aire frío no iba a caerle mal.

Se paró, fue al baño y lavó los raspones que adornaban sus nudillos. Fue por su chaqueta de aviador y las llaves de su casa para ir en dirección a la puerta, pensando a donde podría ir. El parque sonaba bien…

Abrió la puerta y no supo cómo reaccionar. La persona que menos imaginó ver estaba allí, de pie, en ademán de tocar… los ojos del inesperado invitado se posaron sobre los suyos, haciendo que ambos se paralizaran y el ambiente se sumiera en el silencio.

La representación de Inglaterra no esperó y, apenas llegó al Helipuerto de la ciudad de New York, saltó del vehículo y fue corriendo en dirección a la salida.

Un carro aguardaba por él, se lo habían dicho al momento de dejar Londres… identifico rápido al chofer y se subió al vehículo sin más, dictándole el punto de destino. Estaba sentado en el asiento trasero, nervioso y ansioso… miraba repetidamente el reloj de su muñeca ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Estaba en casa? ¿Dormiría? ¿Abriría la puerta?

¿Lo recibiría?

El inglés temblaba y ahora es donde las dudas acerca de que si haber cruzado el atlántico había sido lo correcto, lo asaltaban aumentando aún más su nerviosismo. Eran las 3:40 am…

"Vaya hora de llegar"

El carro se había detenido y, cuando oyó la voz del conductor, levantó la vista y vio la edificación. Se despidió amablemente dando instrucciones de retirarse a quién lo trajo y bajó del auto.

Ya estaba allí, no había marcha atrás.

Dio cada paso con mil cosas en la cabeza y dudando de ellas que no se percató en que momento llegó frente a la enorme puerta. Le había tomado bastantes intentos y mucho más minutos para armarse de valor y tocar. De no haber respuesta, volvería en la mañana ¿no?

No, era ahora o nunca…

Levantó los nudillos y, antes de llamar, la puerta se abrió dando paso a esos ojos azules que temió tanto ver, escudriñándolo por completo… Tragó saliva, cerró los ojos, volvió a abrirlos y miró con decisión al menor, aunque su voz estaba quebrada.

\- Happy Birthday, América. –Una sonrisa torcida se le dibujó, tenía miedo de lo que pasaría- discúlpame, no traje ningún regalo…

Quería darse la vuelta y largarse de allí. Había batallado consigo mismo hasta lograr soltar las frases que había practicado decir desde que partió de su hogar. Esperaba con ansias una respuesta del rubio pero este ni se había inmutado.

"Lo sabía…"

El rostro se le contrajo en una mueca de dolor. Era su culpa… tuvo muchas oportunidades y se había encargado de mandar a la mierda a cada una de ellas. Ahora le tocaba aguantarse las consecuencias.

Mordió sus labios tratando de aguantar el dolor de su corazón al romperse una vez más. Dispuesto a darse la media vuelta, miró una vez más a la persona frente suyo antes de hacerlo pero fue sujetado en un fuerte abrazo.

No se esperaba eso.

América no lo creía, lo atribuía a un sueño… o tal vez, ya había tocado fondo. No podía ser Arthur…

Oyó las palabras atentamente y no supo cómo reaccionar. Olvidarlo, eso iba a hacer… dejar que se alejara ¿ese era el plan, no? Pudo ver el dolor que se reflejaba en las esmeraldas y mandó todo al diablo.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, no quería alejarse de él otra vez…

El británico devolvió el gesto, correspondiendo la muestra de afecto. Acarició los cabellos rubios del más alto y su resistencia se acabó, dejando que las lágrimas contenidas fluyeran.

\- I'm here… with you…

El americano rompió en llanto mientras se aferraba a la nación europea y Arthur cerró los ojos y sonrió.

No pensaba irse lejos de él otra vez.

 **"** Porque solo estando a su lado **… Es en ese momento que encontraré la paz."**

* * *

Eso es todo! Entiendo que fue raro, pero la letra se prestaba para diálogos, pensamientos y connotaciones generales… ¿Qué si el estilo de narración es originalmente mío? Me gustaría llevarme el crédito pero la verdad es que lo ví en un fic y, viendo el resultado, fue lo que me decidió a armarlo así.

El fic se llamaba Rude e igual era un songfic.. de verdad queria que lo continuaran u.u


End file.
